Reign of Darkness
by Omex51
Summary: a group of friends are screwed over by an outcast and killed, but resurrect in the middle of their funeral as vampires and have to fight for survival, i also was not sure on the genre, so i just picked one, my story has nothing to do with castlevania


**REIGN OF DARKNESS**

**By:****Zack Berry**

**Chapter 1:**** WELCOME TO HELL!**

The night air was cold, so cold that even my goose bumps had goose bumps on them; the coldest night I had ever experienced in my life was the very first cold night of my new life. In a single day my whole life shot to hell; my family, most of my friends, my girlfriend . . . all gone, if I ever catch the bastard that done this to us I will personally rip his throat out. I suppose you deserve an explanation, my name is Dante, and I was normal . . . well as normal as a temperamental gothic teenager gets. I have long black shaggy hair and ice blue eyes; I'm of moderate height and have a very sadistic sense of humor. Now back to the story.

That horrible day started out as any other, I woke up at 6 a.m. hopped in the shower, got out and done everything else I do every morning: brush my hair, put deodorant on, brush my teeth, then at 6:45 I walk out and start my car . . . oh wait, forgot my clothes, of course you probably figured out I put on a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, along with my trusted pair of Chuck Taylors, I drive off to school and put my lunch into my locker.

Good ole Darkview High, you've got your preps, your nerds, your gay kids, your emos, and then there's us . . . the Goth kids, counting me there's 5 in our group . . . and one bastard that caused this whole thing. There's me of course I've already told you about myself, then there's Jace about 6ft 2 with short black hair and a constant mischievous smile always spread across his face, His brother Jay, a rather heavy set boy with long dark brown hair, Veeds is my younger cousin, he's a heavy set boy with short blond hair and always seems to get the worst end of every deal, there's also Shae, about the same height as me but really skinny with long strait dark brown hair, the only member of the group who has facial hair for some reason. Then there's the faggit, I'm not even going to say his name I hate him so much but he's a fat kid with really short black hair and he's Jace and Jay's cousin.

I walked down the hall and came to the mini gym, a smaller floor wide open like the gym but on the second floor instead of the first. Everyone was in a circle around the faggit, nothing strange I figured he had done something extremely stupid again and everyone was ready to kill him, as soon as I came into view his annoying voice sounds, "There he is! We've been waiting for you all morning." While he hands me a shot glass of a strange brown liquid "What is this" I said with a puzzled look on my face, "He says it's guaranteed to knock you on your hind end", said Jay in a sarcastic tone, "I'll be the judge of that . . . bottoms up boys." Said Jace with a smile as we all raised our glasses and downed the strange liquid.

The last thing I remember is all of us hitting the ground except for the faggit because he didn't drink any of his own sinister brews. After that everything went black, I awoke what seemed like hours later in complete darkness, the air was cold and musty for some reason, like I was stuck in some sort of cellar. I lifted my hands as far as I could witch wasn't very far, only about a couple centimeters until it ran into some sort of cushion all around me, at this point my claustrophobia began to freak me out, as I was flailing about punching what seemed to be a lid above me I pierced through it. After I pulled my fist out dirt began to rain in, pounds and pounds of the god awful stuff as I continued to rip, tear, and dig slowly getting further and further.

I pierced through what seemed to be the top layer and felt someone grasp my hand and start to pull as hard as they possibly could, the strange hand was then joined by more hands and I broke through the surface to see Jace, Jay, and Veeds pulling me out of the ground, It was night and the moon was full and a massive group of people were standing around gasping and gawking around like a flock of scared cows. "Thanks guys" I managed to whisper before I noticed something odd about Jace's smile, His canines seemed bigger, I slowly reached my hands up to my canines and jerked my hands away in shock.

_I HAVE FANGS!_ My mind screamed as I jerked my hands away . . . I looked around and all of us did, I noticed a volley of whispers coming from the crowed, words like: monster, freak, and one word stuck out the most . . . vampire. "Is that all you people care about!" Jace screamed in anger, "If someone's not exactly like you they're automatically a freak or a monster" He stopped mid sentence with a pained look on his face, we all had the same look as an overwhelming thirst began to take over inside me, "We have to leave guys" and with an agreed glance to one another we rushed into the dense forest behind us.

Running seemed like a breeze now, but I wouldn't consider it running anymore, we moved so fast it almost seemed like teleporting instead of running; Trees flew by, birds, animals, everything was one massive blur but I was aware of all of it, even my friends around me. All of us stopped simultaneously at a deep cave, "I guess this is home sweet home now huh?" Jace managed to strain those words out, but having somewhere to stay didn't settle our thirst, the feeling was almost unexplainable, a throbbing migraine with the feeling you hadn't had a drink for weeks. "We have to feed, and I know how we can." I managed to whisper, "The three new teachers, they just came here no one will miss them, and no one will know what happened, except for us."

**CHAPTER 2: The Assault on Darkview**

We reach Darkview high hours before the sun was about to rise, lights were still on in the massive gray building so teachers were still there getting some leftover work done. "Dante, you said there were three teachers . . . how is that going to work, there are five of us." Whispered Veeds a little concerned on the matter. "It's simple, Jace and Jay get Mr. Franklin, You and Shae get Mrs. Jones, and I will take Mrs. Glover."

Getting in was the easy part, the hard part was how we were going to get out without being noticed, as the moon began to creep higher into the sky we began our march into the almost abandoned school, carefully measureing each step with utmost care. As i took another step i felt a nauciousness in my stomach, and then the voice of my confused bretherin. "Dante, where are you?" Shae whispered with suprise in his voice, "where did he go!" veeds said to jay, "guys im right here" i looked up at the door to observe my own reflection and was startled to see there was none? vampires really do not have reflects, i then looked over to the wall to observe my shadow, there was no shadow either! What was going on here? why could my friends not see me . . . am I . . . part of the shadow? I focused my mind upon makeing my prescence known and was suprised when my body slowly began to meld out of the shadowy wall.

"that was . . . . . .AWESOME!" veeds said with clear excitement in his voice, "yea it was pretty cool, but one problem, i have no clue how i done it." i wish i knew how i jus acheived this feat, "ok, enough fooling around, we have to get this done or we will not be able to get up the guts to do this later, and by the looks on all of your face's we need to do it now." with those words of encouragement I thrusted my boney hand forward towards the handle of the door to give it a tug, "locked . . . . just as i had expected . .. . i wonder if . . . . " i gave the door one mighty tug and listened carefully as it creaked and groaned in protest. "Veeds I need your help please." I whispered in protest as Veeds walked up beside me and grabbed hold of the door. As the creeks got louder so did the sound of the hinges seperateing, and with one final pull the door flew from its hinges and over all of our heads onto the road. In disbeleif we gazed at our boney hands, our nails had grown, sharp and jagged, we were slowly becomeing more animalistic by the second . . . .we had to feed.


End file.
